


A Just and Proper Interpretation: The Podfic

by SylvanAuctor



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Languages and Linguistics, Original Character(s), Other, Re-Education, Religion, Shis'urna, Valskaay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanAuctor/pseuds/SylvanAuctor
Summary: Kuenr Deacht is a member of the powerful Translators’ Office of the Imperial Radch. Six months into the annexation of Shis’urna, she is sent to Ors to aid the new administration, documenting the local dialect for surveillance and diplomacy. During her scientific mission, she learns about the struggles of annexation for Radchaai and Orsians alike. An audio-recording of the same story by SylvanAuctor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes are in the recordings themselves except for citation URLs.

Listen to Chapter 1 on Google Drive:  
https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B67pS2ACTAgdX1QyWWJiYS1MMXM


	2. Chapter 2

Listen on Google Drive:  
https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B67pS2ACTAgdNXlKZ1F2OF9KM0E

See the text of A Just and Proper Interpretation for citations of Ann Leckie's tea post.


End file.
